Headmistress
by MrsRavensmut
Summary: HG/MM After the war, Minerva is the new Headmistress at Hogwarts and thus Hermione and her aren't as close as they used to be. Femslash chapter 2, explicit, don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

The first of September had finally arrived and with it, Minerva McGonagall's first day as Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Minerva wasn't one to be tensed by responsibilities or challenges. She had always worn Gryffindor's values with pride. A stern and reserved pride, but with pride nevertheless. No, what really did startle Minerva this morning as she rearranged the collar of her robes for the fifth time that hour, was to face those students who had fought on

her side a few months earlier. To face them and be forced to treat them like any other student.

At first, she had expected that handling the Slytherins would be the most difficult task of this year. But now that she was just about to give her first speech as Headmistress, she had finally realised that facing those who fought the battle was going to be much more of a challenge than facing those who shunt and lost.

The first day back at Hogwarts went on as normally as it could be, given the circumstances. And so did the following. The school had rarely counted so little students, especially in the house of Slytherin. Their Head of House, Narcissa Malfoy, had taken the job after professor Snape in order to prove her will to change the reputation of her family. Minerva had accepted, given that Narcissa herself had never actually been a Death Eater. Plus, she was more than happy to be able to keep an eye over those who had been the closest to the Dark Lord and survived the battle.

Nevertheless, given the lack of work she had as a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher since the number of students dropped dramatically, Narcissa Malfoy had taken the habit of socialising with those who once were her archenemies. At first, she was to be seen an equal amount of time with about all students from Draco's year who had decided to retake their NEWTs this year. But by the end of September, Minerva kept walking in on Narcissa and the same young woman every time she entered the teacher's lounge.

Indeed, Narcissa Malfoy had found no better than to cosy up with no other than Hermione Granger.

At first, Minerva had feared that Hermione would be taken aback at the thought of hobnobing with Bellatrix Lestrange's sister and Draco Malfoy's mother. But the more she saw the two women together, the more she was forced to believe that they actually developed a common liking for one another. And yet, Minerva's uneasiness hadn't been resolved at this thought. It rather was the pure opposite.

By the beginning of october, the Headmistress had grown so worried and distressed by this curious relationship that she was considering convoking one of the two women into her office. Yet her professional and cautious side still held her from acting since she was forced to admit that no harm had been done. Maybe, she thought to herself, Miss Granger will discuss this with Mr Potter and Weasley and both will realise the silliness of their friendship. If friendship really was the adequate word.

« You seem particularly worried today, Minerva » stated Professor Dumbledore from the painting closest to Minerva's desk.

She cautiously looked up to him over her spectacles. Could the former Headmaster possibly be a satisfactory discussion partner for this situation?

« Do you sometimes visit your other frames around the castle, Albus? »

« I do enjoy paying a visit to Poppy from time to time. »

« And would you maybe have had achance to observe some of the latest social standards in our corridors? »

« I might be mistaken, but could it be that you are alluding to Mrs Malfoy's and Miss Granger's newborn affection for one another? Poppy did mention that you have been keeping quite sceptical about Narcissa Malfoy's latest persona. »

Minerva's nostrils dilated for a split second, but she quickly managed to get a hold of her emotions.

« Of course I have, Albus! Wouldn't you, if you were in my shoes? »

« Well Minerva, I would rather be interested in questionning just why you feel so concerned. Miss Granger is more than of age, she is a brilliant witch and a very wise young woman. I do believe that she is quite capable of taking her own life decisions. »

The Headmistress kept quiet for a few second, starring at Albus' oil painted compassionate smile.

« Well I … »

She was lacking the words to express her confused feelings. In fact, to be completely honest with herself, she had to admit that Albus did have a point there. Why did she really care so much about this affair?

« But why Narcissa? What can she possibly offer Hermione that another couldn't? »

« Do you mean to say that _you_ couldn't? »

Minerva turned slightly red and quickly diverted from the older wizard.

« Don't be ridiculous Albus. »

The former Headmaster only smirked a little wider and the conversation never took on.

Yet, Minerva couldn't keep his words out of her mind. Especially as Filius came into her office later that day, informing her that, as strange as it sounded, Hermione Granger had just started personal lessons with professor Malfoy. It had been the last push to break her inner barriers.

The last classes of the day had just ended that Minerva was already waiting in front of her DADA classroom. Mr Longbottom and all the other seventh year students passed by their Headmistress and respectfully greeted her, but of course Hermione had stayed behind in the classroom. As her two friends finally decided to wait for her in the Gryffindor Common Room, leaving Hermione alone with her teacher, Minerva stepped inside the classroom.

At first, she had planned to question her colleague and leave Hermione out of this, but her plans quickly changed as she found the young witch in the older one's embrace. On a closer look, Narcissa did only seem to be guiding Hermione's movements as shetried to take in a new spell, but to Minerva it came down to the same.

« Mrs Malfoy, I am very sorry to interrupt your … teachings. Could I possibly borrow Miss Granger for a second? »

Both women turned around a little too abruptly to Minerva's liking. And Hermione's sudden flush wasn't helping her dissenting mood. The young witch took a step from her teacher and faintly nodded before collecting her belongings. Prior to leaving the classroom, she turned around a last time.

« I guess I will see you at diner then, Narcissa. »

« My pleasure » the Malfoy nodded.

Minerva didn't even realize she was rolling her eyes at them before Narcissa cocked an eyebrow towards her. She definitely wasn't her usual self lately. She then quickly turned and headed to her personal quarters.

« Am I in some sort of trouble, professor? » asked Hermione, who was following her rapid pace with difficulty.

« I thought that I had already told you to call me Minerva, Miss Granger. »

« Well … I assumed that you being Headmistress, I could not allow myself to … Plus, you stopped calling me by my first name too, so I thought … »

They had finally reached Minerva's chambers as she turned over to Hermione.

« Please take a seat, I will prepare us some tea » she proposed, avoiding the subject.

Hermione shrugged and followed her Headmistress' orders, taking place in one of the two red velvet armchairs facing each other around a small wooden table.

« So, why did you summon me here tonight, professor? Is it about the Gryffindor common room? Because I tried telling the boys to keep the Butterbeer for the week-ends, but they won't listen tome, Headgirl or not, since they became of age, it has become difficult to … »

« No Miss Granger, it is not about the bloody boys! I am sure that you are doing your best, given that you refused to have the House-elves taking care of it. »

« What is it then? »she questioned, startled by her tone, as Minerva poured them two fuming cups of English Breakfast.

Minerva swallowed quite harshly and took place in the second armchair. Suddenly her vendetta seemed particularly shallow and ridiculous to say out loud.

« I … I am quite concerned about your recent frequentations, that is all. We haven't really spoken at all since the school year started. »

Minerva could have sworn that her young student was about to laugh at her honest concern, but if she had planned to, her face rapidly turned back to its usual impassive self.

« I suppose that you are thinking about Narcissa. »

The older women's eye rose to the ceiling before she could even control her face's reactions.

« I am sorry, I meant to say Professor Malfoy » Hermione corrected.

« If she has allowed you to call her Narcissa, it is your free right to do so Hermione. I don't have a saying about this. »

Hermione looked down to her cup for a few seconds before taking a sip, unable to keep immobile. What was the Headmistress building up to?

« I do admit that my friendship with Mrs Malfoy can seem quite odd. Harry and Ron strongly disapprove of it. But she is an excellent teacher, given her real life experience. Plus, she has been quite helpful at getting rid of … this » Hermione explained, pushing her left sleeve up to reveal a faint scar. « She knows her sister's ways and how to cure them. She told me that in a few months, there won't be a single trace of it left. She really has changed with the war, prof … Minerva. »

« I understand. Well, I believe I do. But why didn't you turn to Mrs Pomfrey or … me? »

« Somehow it was easier talking to her, since she had actually been there. This way, I wasn't forced to retell it. She already knew. »

Hermione's voice had lowered with every word, merely a whisper on the end. Minerva softened instantly and instinctively reached for the young witch's uncovered forearm. Hermione did not retreat as the older woman's thumb brushed over the sensitive skin, though she did shiver quite blatantly. As the Headmistress realized what she had allowed herself to do, she looked up to her student only to find her already gazing at her.

« You know, I really wanted to come and see you. On the first day back at Hogwarts, instantly. But seeing you up there, giving your speech on that day, I didn't feel like I could. Suddenly, you weren't Minerva anymore, the one I fought and risked my lifewith, you were Headmistress McGonagall. I just felt like your title had dug an inevitable gulf between us. Nar … Professor Malfoy on the other hand, seemed much more accessible. I saw her on a daily basis, while you spent most of your time in your office. I tried visiting you once, but couldn't remember the password for the gargoyle and… »

« Hermione … » Minerva softly stopped her. « I understand. You don't have to justify your actions. I am sorry that I wasted your time here. You are perfectly right; I cannot force you to still find in your heart the closeness we used to share. I am verysorry. »

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she reached for Minerva's hand.

« I am the one who is sorry. Don't get me wrong; Narcissa is extremely smart and helpful, but she is nowhere close to what I have always seen in you. She is no valid replacement. She and I do not share the history you and I have been through. I … I missed you every second since I first left Hogwarts after the battle. »

« Hermione … Please chose your words more wisely, my dear. It merely sounds like you were implying some … _things_ … you certainly do not want to imply » Minerva tempered her, retreating her hand for the younger woman's embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

« Minerva. You remember the words I gave you when Harry went into the forest that night. Don't you? »

The headmistress slightly blushed and turned away from the younger witch, but Hermione took her hand back in hers and searched for her eyes.

« The circumstances being what they were, you were simply a little desperate and … »

« Minerva. Please look at me »Hermione pleaded.

The Headmistress obliged despite herself.

« My feelings have been in that state for much longer than you seem to believe. When we were on the roads with the boys, there wasn't a night I didn't take Harry's map to make sure you still were on it. And during the battle, when I finally had you back, I nearly never left your side because the mere thought of losing you was simply unbearable. »

« But you are so young Hermione, why me? Why … »

Minerva stopped there as Hermione had risen from her chair to bring a finger to her friend's lips.

« Shh … I saw every look you threw us when I was with Narcissa. You cannot tell me that your feelings have changed since the battle. You cannot tell me that you do not relinquish in the memory of this special night we had. »

This time, Minerva did not try hiding her flush. Of course she remembered. Every night since then she saw their naked bodies intertwined in dust and despair. Every night since then she dreamt about what she less and less believed to have been true. Hesitantly, she cupped her former lover's face in her palm. Her skin was just as soft as she recalled it, even softer, like ebony silk.

Hermione took her gesture as a lead and made the final step towards her armchair. There, she cautiously straddled her and gently kissed her thin lips. After Minerva only half-heartedly returned the kiss, Hermione unsealed their lips to question her lover's eyes, but the elder woman kept her lids shut and simply settled a hand on her lower hip. Hermione felt the familiar tingling emerging from her belly and finally decided to act upon it.

This time, she captured Minerva's lips more violently, her tongue searching to meet the other. Slowly, Minerva grew more confident and let her other hand wander from Hermione's neck to the thick curls of her hair in order to deepen their kiss. The brightest witch of her age couldn't repress a deep moan as Minerva's inner animal finally took the upper hand and she suddenly cupped Hermione's ass with both hands, stood up without breaking their kiss and lifted her to her room.

Minerva's pupils had already morphed into small cat-like slots as she harshly threw Hermione on her bed. It had always been like that with Minerva; she was only shy and prude until her Animagus spirit took the upper hand. Her hand working like claws,she quickly got rid of Hermione's robes, tie, v neck and blouse, leaving her in nothing but her bra, skirts and Chelsea's. As she stopped for a second to take in her lover's toned, slim and shapely body, the young woman took profit of the situationto get Minerva out of her outer emerald robes.

She didn't get much further though, for Minerva was leaning over her once more, one hand sliding up her left thigh while her mouth trailed light kisses from her mouth, over to her chin and neck, down her collar bones and upon the hem of her bra. Hermione let out another moan of anticipation as Minerva swiftly unclasped her underwear, revealing perky breast and stone hard nipple that only demanded for Minerva's soft touch. But as she was about to lower her mouth onto the first pink mount, her left hand inches from Hermione's core, the girl wriggling in need beneath her, she suddenly stopped.

« Did you sleep with Narcissa? »she murmured into Hermione's ear.

« Min … please … not now … » Hermione pleaded, the moist building up between her thighs, her back arching to meet her lover's touch.

« Did you? »

« No, NO! I didn't! Now please … »

Minerva licked up Hermione's neck, trailing her hand up and down her inner thigh, deliberately avoiding the places she needed her most.

« Do you find her attractive? Do you sometimes get wet when she stands behind you … »

And Minerva harshly turned Hermione around so that her naked breasts were crushed against the silk bed sheets. She then pressed herself against Hermione's back, cupping her hand like Narcissa had in the classroom.

« ... like this? »

« N … Yes … » Hermione's admitted, her lust too strong to keep her from telling the truth.

Jealousy ran over Minerva like a devastating wave and she finally lost all control over her Animagus. With one swift move of her wand, the rest of their clothes had disappeared, revealing how wet Hermione had gotten under Minerva's threats. The older woman grabbed Hermione's ass to force it up while her face rested on the bed, offering her glistering fold to her lover. Minerva ran a finger along her inner thigh, collecting some of her juices.

« You're getting aroused by the thought of me being jealous, aren't you? »

Hermione didn't say a word, her mind hazed by want.

Minerva cautiously ran a finger along her moist slit and leaned other to whisper against her ear.

« Aren't you, _Miss Granger_? »

« YES » Hermione bellowed and Minerva finally shove two fingers into her dripping cunt, eliciting more frenetic moans from the woman below her.

As she pounded into the witch, Minerva brought her other hand to Hermione's hardened breast, feeling her own juice dripping down her thighs at the sounds her lover was making. She then added a third finger and Hermione screamed so loudly that half the castle must have heard her.

« AH! MIN! HARDER! »

The thought that Narcissa might hear them – her quarters were just next to Minerva's – only aroused Minerva more and she had more and more trouble keeping still with the tingling of her own pussy. When she felt that Hermione was just on the edge of coming, she flipped over once more and rapidly lowered herself to assault her clit with her tongue and taste her sweet juices. Hermione could only look down before she finally came, the sight of her lover lapping her avidly bringing her over the edge.

« Ah ! Minerva! Yes! »

Her body tensed and convulsed for some split seconds, pleasure invading every parcel of her body, before she could lay still and take in some air.

Her lungs filled with new air, she lost no time and dragged Minerva back on the bed.

« Time for retaliation, _Headmistress »_

* * *

This is my first fic here so please review!

xx Razelle


End file.
